This application relates to a mounting structure for mounting double propulsors in a tail section of advanced aircraft bodies.
A proposed aircraft has a wide fuselage body that extends wider in the lateral direction than it extends in a vertical direction. Propulsor units for the aircraft are mounted in the tail section side by side on top of a fuselage. This arrangement is intended to ingest boundary layer air.
The location of the propulsors raises challenges with regard to mounting.